


The Third Night Club

by Alithea



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU setting. Nichol goes out with his friends for the night and falls for a cunning plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Night Club

Nichol sat at the bar and listened to the mellow tones of the saxophone. In his head he thought of a few lines of poetry that someone had been spouting out on the street as he was walking towards the place. He felt a little uncomfortable in the club, and the clothes he was in. He looked like a hipster, which to him was a derogatory, but someone, it must have been Sally, had told him he looked more like a jazz enthusiast.

He sniffed and pushed the edge of his fedora up, and then moved it back to its former place. He stretched his neck a little and then loosened his tie.

The bartender eyed him and then took his order. He ordered the darkest beer on tap, and impatiently watched it settle once it was placed before him. Sometimes he wasn't sure what he was doing with himself.

On that night, the group going along with Dorothy's crazy dress up schemes seemed like a bad idea.

He took a sip from his beer and then walked over to where the rest of the group had finally congregated.

He sat down next to Quatre and said, "We look like gangsters."

No one said anything, but Quatre grinned at him which made him feel slightly more comfortable.

Sally fit the dress up scheme the best. In fact, it was probably cheating for her to come along in what was her normal style of dress. He wondered how much of the night's theme was based on Dorothy's desire to snuggle closer to the woman.

He drank a little more of the beer and smiled when he realized that Dorothy's plans weren't going over so well. Sally seemed interested in someone else entirely.

As the night wore on the group thinned out considerably. Only he and Quatre were left at the table. Nichol wondered about that, and tried to follow the young man's eye line. It was parked on a blonde woman who was leaning into Sally.

"So," Nichol said.

Quatre grimaced. "Well, my ride is occupied."

Nichol looked over at the blonde again. "Friend?"

"That's my older sister." He seemed dazed by the way his sister was enjoying herself.

"Interesting."

"I never realized..." Quatre trailed off and coughed.

"Don't see her much I gather?"

"No. She volunteered to be the driver since she was in town, and wanted to get away from our dad."

Nichol nodded. Family really could mess you up. He looked at his second empty glass and then over at Quatre who didn't seem to have any glasses near him. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Quatre blinked and then said, "Sure."

"How about I buy you a drink in a different bar?"

The young man looked back over at his sister and then said, "Sounds like a plan."

The two stood up and Quatre gave a little wave over to where his sister was standing.

Sally grinned, "That boy really knows how to make a plan."

"Oh yes," the blonde replied.

"So, Iria..."

"So, Sally," Iria echoed.

"How long are you in town?"

"Long enough."

End.


End file.
